1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of inputting and storing additional information with respect to content when the content is played back.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when a web server provides a web page to a client terminal and the client terminal inputs a comment on the web page, the comment is added and displayed on the web page provided by the web server (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-271887).
However, a large amount of contents including the web page are provided to the user of the client terminal and it is difficult to input a comment on all these contents. Moreover, it is also complicated for the user to determine whether to input a comment on each of such contents. Further, there occurs a state where the user of the client terminal misses content on which the user should input a comment, and fails to input the comment.